User blog:NovaTsukimori/Dark Messenger: Even more cards
DKMS-JP002 - R Star Cluster Wyvern LIGHT/Cyberse/Tuner/Effect Level 4 1600/1000 If you Special Summon a Cyberse Link Monster (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand or GY, but banish it when it leaves the field. If this card is sent to the GY as Material for a Cyberse Fusion, Synchro, Link, or Crystal Monster: You can add 1 "Dimension Zero" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Star Cluster Wyvern" effect per turn, and only once that turn. DKMS-JP003 - R Solstice Eagle LIGHT/Cyberse/Molecule/Effect Level 4 1500/0 If this card is in your hand: You can banish 1 Cyberse monster from your GY; Special Summon this card. During your Main Phase: You can declare 1 Attribute; this card becomes that Attribute until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Solstice Eagle" once per turn. DKMS-JP004 - R Filter Magician DARK/Cyberse/Tuner/Effect Level 1 100/300 If your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s) from their Extra Deck (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; negate the Summon and destroy that monster(s), then you can add 1 "Cyberse" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Filter Magician" once per turn. DKMS-JP005 - C Hydrocity Taniwha WATER/Sea Serpent/Tuner/Effect Level 1 0/0 If this card is in your GY: You can banish 1 WATER Fish, Sea Serpent. or Aqua monster from your hand or GY, except "Hydrocity Taniwha"; Special Summon this card. If this card is banished, except to activate the effect of "Hydrocity Taniwha": You can add 1 "Hydrocity" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Hydrocity Taniwha" once per turn. DKMS-JP006 - R Hydrocity Makara WATER/Sea Serpent/Effect Level 4 1800/300 If this card is in your GY: You can send 1 WATER Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can banish 1 WATER Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua monster from your GY; add 1 "Hydrocity" Ritual Monster and 1 "Hydro" Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Hydrocity Makara" once per turn. DKMS-JP007 - C Silent Keeper Hekar DARK/Dragon/Effect Level 5 1900/200 You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 other "Silent Keeper" or 1 "Hieratic" monster in your hand or face-up on your field. If this card is Tributed: You can target 1 "Silent Keeper" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. DKMS-JP008 - C Silent Keeper Menhit DARK/Dragon/Effect Level 6 2100/200 If a monster you control was Tributed (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Silent Keeper Menhit" once per turn. If this card is Tributed: You can target 1 "Silent Keeper" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. DKMS-JP029 - R Hydrocity Sea Fortess Seibel WATER/Sea Serpent/Ritual/Effect Level 8 2700/1500 You can Ritual Summon this card using any "Hydro" Ritual Spell. If this card destroys a monster by battle: You can banish 1 WATER Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua monster from your GY; this card can make a second attack in a row. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card made a second attack using the above effect: You can draw 1 card for each monster this card destroyed by battle this turn. If this card is banished: You can target 1 of your other banished WATER Ritual Monsters; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Hydrocity Sea Fortress Seibel" once per turn. DKMS-JP045 - R Flash Charge Magician LIGHT/Cyberse/Crystal/Effect Temperature: 5° 2300/0 1 LIGHT Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule monsters While face-up on the field, your opponent must play with their hand revealed. Once per turn, at the start of the Damage Step, if a Cyberse monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can have that monster you control gain ATK equal to the ATK of the monster it is battling until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 1 Cyberse monster in your GY; add it to your hand. Category:Blog posts